DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 3048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Twilight Party! Mask | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1250 | Beli2 = 8770 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Twilight Party! Dress-Up | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 9 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2358 | Beli3 = 12392 | Title3 = Halloween | Quest4 = Twilight Party! Flawless Costume | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 9 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5574 | Beli4 = 26256 | Title4 = Pumpkin | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty stages. *Initially a limited-time Event, it became a Rookie Support Quest in february 2018. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Whitebeard's, Luffy's, Chessmarimo's, Crocodile's, Law's, Zoro's, Masira's and Broggy's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~ FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This fortnight was released the month of October leading up to Halloween. Unlike most stages that feature a main boss, it will feature the straw hats as moderately difficult bosses with health triggers. For 15 stamina, your boss will be , but on 30 stamina, you'll have to deal with . All stages have the sub-boss , and you are also likely to run into . The secret boss is who is rare, but able to show up on any difficulty. Rainbow teams will work pretty well, and everybody's favorite Slasher team is certainly viable. A -based team is the best speed option, but you must have higher level units (1,000 to 1,500 ATK) to clear the health requirements of the sub-bosses with enough damage. Also, a -> orb changing unit to deal with Nami will help the teams to be consistent. Recommended Captains *Aokiji Ice Man *Captain Kid: A mixed striker team can really cause damage to this level. His low cooldown and matching orb special can help create burst rounds. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Great slasher leads *Koala Revolutionary Army: Can lead a great Fighter-based team. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King *Monster Chopper: The best speed clearing captain. *All Legends work here Recommended Support Units * -based teams :*Basically 3 strong hitting units! :*Captain Kid: Speed clearing Monster Chopper teams can sometimes require a orb to one-shot Lil Vampire Chopper or Halloween Franky. Use Kid's special to get that orb if RND is mistreating you. ::*Franky Frankenstein: It's strange to list Franky since he's a drop for this stage, but if you get Franky his special is quick enough to be used to help Chopper runs as well. You'll want Cooldown sockets or a few special ups for him to make sense. :*Little Oars Jr. Charging!: His special is slow off of initial pull, but leveled up he can get you the needed orbs to clear later stages for all teams. :*Knuckle Ensign Navy HQ: MVP of the fortnight! Use his special on round 6 with Nami to give yourself full matching orbs which are also locked for two rounds! You'll need at least one Cooldown socket or you'll need to stall one round to use him. ::*Arlong Sun Pirates: If you have a weaker team that can't finish off Nami, she'll empty your orbs. You can use Arlong to give yourself full matching orbs. If you don't need him, try and stick with storymode Arlong as he's slightly more powerful. ::*Blamenco the Mallet: Another great orb changer and higher attack. However his cooldown is really slow and will cause you to stall where you might not need to. *Striker-based teams :*Aokiji Ice Man: Two burst round unit with locked orbs :*Captain Kid: His low cooldown and high HP and ATK really help power thought this stage. :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist: Great for two round orb burst. :*Mad Monk Urouge or Morning Star Rakuyo: Very strong hitters for Chopper. Rakuyo can give himself a matching orb while Urouge will increase attack for a burst round. :*Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member: Will provide a great burst round unit against Franky. *Slasher-based teams :*Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea :*Koza Rebel Leader: A great Slasher burst unit. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound is good, as there is not that much immunity here Recommended Sockets You should have level 2 anti-despair for your battle against Franky, but it not a dealbreaker if you bring a Time Delay unit. In the rare case that you run into the secret boss, Usopp Lying Wolf, you'll find a level 2 anti-lock helps but is not required. You can work around his health triggered lock, but it's faster to attempt to power through him if possible and the level 2 anti-lock sockets help. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown sockets will help. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough | 6Tips = First, activate your Blamenco or Marine to give yourself full matching orbs locked for two turns. For the first round, hit her until she is just above 20% health, don't push her below. Use the second round to finish her off. | 6Boss = | 6HP = 400,000 hp with 50 defense | 6AttackPattern = Nami will preemptively change all your orbs to or . After two turns she hits for 3,920 damage. Under 20% health, Nami will Blind you for 6 turns and empties all orbs. | 7Image = Dead or Treat Twilight - 7.png | 7Enemies = | 7Tips = If you are unable to clear Tony quickly, tank the first hit above 50% health as he will give himself an attack buff after. Clear him quickly as possible. | 7Boss = | 7HP = 400,000 hp with 50 defense | 7AttackPattern = Tony will begin with a 1-3 turn CD. He hits for 4,002 damage. Under 50% health or after 4 turns, he buffs his DEF and ATK. He will begin to hit for about ~6,000 damage. | 8Image = Dead or Treat Twilight - 8.png | 8Enemies = | 8Tips = If you cannot clear Franky in one turn, GP Usopp will be your lifesaver. He will cast despair and your team will cause little damage. If you have anti-despair sockets it will help you power through the level. | 8Boss = | 8HP = 250,000 hp with 4,000 defense | 8AttackPattern = Hits for 7,408 damage every 3 turns. He casts despair on your Captain after 1 turn for 2 turns. When his health falls below 20%, he will gloom your captain again for 2 turns. | 9Image = Dead or Treat Twilight - 9.png | 9Enemies = | 9Tips = A -based team should be in the clear here. If you push him between 20% and 50% health he won't attack and instead gives you all orbs which will buy you one turn to stall. Do not push him below 20% without killing him!!! It will end your run. | 9Boss = | 9HP = 620,000 hp with 50 defense | 9AttackPattern = Luffy preemptively casts invulnerability for 3 turns. He hits for 6,720 damage every turn. When his health is below 50% but above 20%, he will convert all orbs to meat. When his health falls below 20%, he will deal 9,000 damage. | SecImage = Dead or Treat Twilight - Sec.png | SecEnemies = | SecTips = Usopp can appear on any stage between 1-8. If he appears where a boss would have appeared, that boss will not appear during your run. Take Usopp out in one round if you can cause the damage. Otherwise, take him out in two so as not to trigger his 50% unit lock. | SecBoss = | SecHP = ~300,000 hp | SecAttackPattern = Begins with a 1-3 turn cooldown. He then attacks every two turns. Under 50% health, Usopp will lock a random unit for two turns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events